No Regret
by remembertheginger
Summary: Because everyone is depressed at one point or another, but only a few people learn to live with no regret. One-shot. T for subject matter and minor swearing.


**A/N: Hey. I'm really sorry… I haven't been able to work on any of my stories. I apologize for that. And I'm really sorry, because this is angsty. But I needed to write it, because I'm going through a lot right now. I don't own Kane Chronicles. But I think I own the tune at the end? If there's already one like that, I had no idea.**

S

A

D

I

E

Sadie sat dully in her room; she had spilled a box of red hair dye over her arm. It was liquid, and looked like bright crimson blood, dripping down to the crook of her elbow. And yet… she almost thought it looked right there.

Sadie just sat there, doing nothing but thinking. _What am I doing here? No one wants me. My life is a mess. I don't need life if it's like this._ The last thought barely registered in her mind; she was too busy trying not to remember. But it was too late for that now.

[Anubis whirled around. "What?" He demanded.

"I…" Sadie was at a loss for words.

"Look, Sadie. A relationship between us is not going to work and it _never_ will. Accept that."]

["Carter!" Sadie begged.

Carter didn't look happy. "Go away, Sadie. You're not wanted here."

"But…" Sadie stuttered. "I- I-"

Carter scowled. "No one wants you, Sadie Ruby Kane. Get. Going."

Sadie couldn't believe this was her brother talking to her. Her brother, who had always stuck up for her; her kind, goofy, older brother, was telling her to leave. Feeling broken, she started towards her dorm.]

[Sadie caught sight of Jaz and Walt talking together. She tried walking towards them, but Jaz gave her a fierce glare. Sadie's shoulders slumped; eventually, she reached her dorm. "Oh, bloody hell." She cursed: she realized that she had forgotten to write down what each member of her class had gotten on their project, On top of it all, her signature hair streak was fading. Not only that, though… there was so much more…]

W

A

L

T

Walt knocked on Sadie's door; a muffled "Come in" was given and he opened the door. He found two things that shocked him.

Sadie's left arm was red with something that seemed like blood. It looked as though someone had done a sloppy job of cutting open one of her major veins. "Sadie, what happened to your arm?"

Sadie simply pointed to a box of hair dye, and Walt understood: she had spilled the dye.

The second thing was that Sadie was crying. Tears fell softly down her face. Sadie- Sadie, the seemingly invincible, the girl who never shed a tear- was crying. She looked like she hadn't recognized that yet, Her face was scrunched up with the pain of… something. She looked… not sad, but… scared, Walt realized.

"Sadie?" Walt asked nervously.

Sadie opened her eyes, the beautiful blue too bright with tears. "I just want it to end," Sadie whispered, her voice choked up with emotion.

Walt ran over to her and gave her a huge hug, "Shh, Sadie, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

Sadie melted into the hug. "I don't know what to do anymore. Sometimes- sometimes I think life would be better without me."

"Sadie, why would you _ever_ think that?" Walt asked gently, but inside he was angry that Sadie felt like that.

"C… Carter told me I was unwanted, and Anubis said it wouldn't work, and- and Jaz, she-she- she wouldn't let me come talk to you, and it's all just too much," Sadie hiccupped.

Walt understood now, and hugged Sadie tighter. She let her head fall onto his chest. "Sadie," he started. "Carter was acting like that because he and Zia had just had a fight. Jaz was mad at you because I just told her that I wanted to be just friends with her. Oh, Sadie, aren't you seeing? I chose you!"

Sadie looked up, her eyes shining with more than just tears, something he hadn't seen for a long time in her: hope. "Walt?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Will you promise me something?"

Walt nodded immediately. "Anything."

Sadie smiled. "If someone here ever feels the way I did, send them to me."

"Of course I will," Walt promised.

S

A

D

I

E

Sadie's smile grew wider, and she could feel the barriers between them slipping away. "Good."

A tune came into Sadie's head, one she could have sworn she had heard before, yet couldn't match the words to.

Walt kissed her, the sweetest kiss she thought she would ever have. The whole time, the tune in her mind kept repeating. They broke away from the kiss, and Walt left her room, whistling the same exact tune.

Sadie thought for a moment, and the words jumped into her head. _I want to live with no regret._


End file.
